El loco, la muerte y el diablo
by Joanne Distte
Summary: En principio la clase de Adivinación sobre las cartas del tarot debería ser como otra cualquiera. Y lo es, pero sólo hasta que éstas desvelan a Bellatrix que su primo y ella son más parecidos de lo que creía. [Bella X Rodolphus. Bella X Sirius implícito]


**N/A: Este fic es un poco tontería... xD Todo se me ocurrió por una frase de mi último Bella-Sirius, "Vacaciones por tradición", cuando Sirius dice que a Bellatrix nunca se le dio bien la adivinación. A partir de esa frase se me ocurrió hacer una viñeta para Saña donde Bellatrix se echara las cartas en clase, pero fui metiendo cosas, y bueno, pensé que me quedaría demasiado largo para una viñeta, así que aquí lo subo como one-shot. Se verá un mínimo de la relación Bellatrix-Rodolphus, y un Bella-Sirius implícito muy, muy suave. Vamos, que un rating K como Voldy de grande xDD**

**Últimamente (porque en español ya no me quedan xD) estoy leyendo fics de Bella en inglés. ¿Xq se escandalizan tan pronto? Es decir, yo busco M Bella-Sirius, y de los 15 que me salen, tan solo 3 tienen relación sexual explícita. Muchos lo califican como M solo por tener un beso, o por vocabulario fuerte... me jode, me jode mucho xD Aun así, hay algunos fics que he leído que no están mal. No sé qué tal irán los largos, yo solo estoy leyendo los one-shots, que es más rápido.**

**Tras descargar mi frustración, os dejo con la historia. Por cierto, que quede claro que no tengo ni idea del tarot. Entre internet y mi mente lo he escrito como buenamente he podido.**

**Joanne**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece, es de JK T.T**

**EL LOCO, LA MUERTE Y EL DIABLO**

Sentada en el mullido cojín color púrpura, Bellatrix esperaba a que empezase la clase. No es que tuviese especial interés en Adivinación, pero cuanto antes empezara antes terminaría, y podría ir a hacer otras cosas que le corrían prisa, como ese enorme trabajo de Transformaciones que debía entregar si quería aprobar el curso, y que aún no había ni tocado.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el enjuto profesor que tenían, tan delgado y anciano que parecía que no duraría mucho. Carraspeaba continuamente, en un vano intento de aclararse la garganta para que se le entendiese mejor al hablar, pero no conseguía nada.

Dejó vagar su mirada por el resto de la clase. Era una sala circular, con pequeñas mesas ralladas y viejas por el uso. Los asientos eran cojines grandes, blandos, pero que al cabo de las horas resultaban incómodos. Siempre se había preguntado el porqué de esos peculiares asientos, porque era algo que no iba a influir para nada en lo poco que verían en la bola de cristal, o en donde fuese. A veces había sospechado que el profesor lo había querido así porque era de una estatura bastante baja, motivo de burla para muchos, y al estar sentados sus alumnos en el suelo aún podía sentirse algo importante.

Ridículo.

Unas manos frías se posaron sobre sus hombros con delicadeza, apartándole el pelo negro, rozando su nuca.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Rodolphus, sintiendo que el cuerpo de Bellatrix sufría un leve temblor.

-En nada en particular –respondió, volviéndose a mirarlo. El joven se sentó delante suyo, en la misma mesa, y clavó sus penetrantes ojos en ella.

Bellatrix apartó la vista algo incómoda, fingiendo interés por los alumnos que habían empezado a entrar en la clase. Escuchó la inconfundible conversación de los Merodeadores, siempre haciendo bromas, y la voz de Sirius destacando entre todas.

Vio como un par de chicas de Gryffindor se volvían a mirarlo disimuladamente. Sonrió, recostándose en la pared. Su primo era muy guapo, cualquiera se daría cuenta. Un auténtico Black físicamente... Lástima que estuviese podrido por dentro.

-Espero que os hayáis traído las cartas del tarot –musitó el profesor cuando todos estuvieron sentados y relativamente callados. Sirius y Potter seguían riéndose en silencio-. Será nuestro siguiente paso en el camino para desentrañar los misterios que se esconden en el futuro...

Ya empezaba con esas frases ininteligibles que tras mucha palabrería no había nada. Bellatrix optó por dejar de escucharlo y abrir el libro. Siguiendo el índice no le costó dar con el tema que correspondía a las cartas del tarot.

-Esto es una estupidez –masculló en voz baja, lanzando una mirada a Rodolphus, que asintió dándole la razón. Siguió leyendo-. Varios métodos de interpretación... Bien, busquemos el más fácil.

Rodolphus cogió entonces el mazo de cartas de Bellatrix, y ella levantó la vista, arqueando las cejas.

-¿Qué haces?

-Debe ser otra persona quien te eche las cartas –respondió con tranquilidad, y la joven se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros de curso estaban en parejas, ignorando descaradamente al profesor y siguiendo las instrucciones del libro-. Viene en el cuarto párrafo.

-Bueno, ya que te lo sabes de memoria, dime qué más tengo que hacer –ironizó Bella, a lo que su prometido barajó las cartas, manteniéndolas bocabajo.

-Dime un número entre el uno y el veintidós.

-Uno.

Rodolphus enarcó levemente las cejas ante la sonrisa mordaz de Bellatrix, y sacó la primera carta del mazo, poniéndola sobre la mesa.

-Otro número entre el uno y el veintiuno.

-Uno.

Contuvo una sonrisa, sacando de nuevo la primera carta, y poniéndola a la derecha de la primera.

-¿Alguna razón en especial para este número?

-Ninguna. ¿Por?

-Por ninguna razón en especial.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante, posando su mano sobre el mazo de cartas que aún sujetaba Rodolphus.

-Me da la impresión de que estás intentando burlarte de mí –comentó divertida, a lo que Rodolphus no contestó.

De pronto unos gritos la distrajeron, y alzó la vista hacia los Merodeadores, poniendo los ojos en blanco en cuanto vio de qué se trataba.

-No, James –dijo Remus-. ¡No tienes que barajar cada vez que te diga Peter un número!

-Oh, pero aquí pone... –murmuró el de gafas, siguiendo con el índice el texto-. Anda, lo pone. Ahora hay que volver a empezar –soltó, dejándose caer encima de la mesa. Tampoco es que hubiera hecho mucho, pero Adivinación no era precisamente su materia favorita.

-Bah, da igual, Prongs. Seguid –dijo Sirius, que barajaba las cartas-. Total, tampoco va a cambiar mucho el resultado.

-Tienes razón –asintió James, incorporándose de inmediato-. ¿Cuál habías dicho entonces?

-¿Seguro que no cambiará nada? –insistió Peter, mirando las cartas algo temeroso, pero ante la mirada de su amigo se apresuró a decirle el número-. El dos.

-¡No, Moony, esa no me gusta! –exclamó Sirius, cogiendo una de las cartas que Remus acababa de sacar del mazo y dar la vuelta-. Mira que dibujo tan feo.

-Me dijiste el ocho.

-Te dije el... ¡veintiocho!

-No hay tantas cartas, Padfoot.

-Mierda –masculló, al ver que le había pillado-. ¡Pero igualmente no me gusta! Quiero cambiar. Ahora digo el quince.

-No se puede cambiar, Sirius. Y ahora cállate que tengo que concentrarme.

Bellatrix reaccionó cuando escuchó a Rodolphus llamarla. Lo miró un segundo, sus ojos coincidiendo, y luego apartó la mirada algo avergonzada por haberse despistado tanto con esos palurdos.

-Pensaba en cómo pueden ser tan críos –dijo, aunque la verdad es que no había ninguna razón para justificarse. Al ver la expresión expectante del Slytherin, se dio cuenta de que aún no habían terminado-. ¿Otro número?

-Sí

-El uno –respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y su barbilla en la mano. Ladeó la cabeza, mirando cómo Rodolphus colocaba la carta que acababa de sacar encima de las otras dos.

-Supongo que ahora quieres otro uno.

-No. Quiero el diecinueve.

Alzó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Colocó la nueva carta abajo, formando un cuadrado entre todas que dejaba un hueco en medio. Las dio la vuelta, revelando los dibujos.

-¿Aún más? –preguntó, mirando el hueco-. Uno.

-Ahora no –le rectificó.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Un segundo –dijo, mirando los números de las cartas. Bella observó cómo los sumaba y buscaba en el mazo la quinta carta según el número que le había salido. La sacó, y la colocó en el centro, dada la vuelta ya.

-¿Esto es todo?

-Queda interpretarlas.

-Cómo si me fuesen a decir algo –masculló con desprecio, echando un vistazo a las cartas que yacían sobre la mesa.

-Señorita Black –susurró el profesor por detrás de pronto, asustándola y haciéndola dar un brinco. Carraspeó, poniendo la voz grave y mística-. ¿Ya le ha desvelado el tarot sus oscuros designios?

-Yo creo que en un momento me los descubrirá –respondió Bellatrix sin especial entusiasmo.

-Bien, bien –añadió, echando un vistazo a las cartas expuestas encima de la mesita. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo-. Esto promete.

Dicho todo se marchó a la siguiente mesa, y Bella no pudo esperar más para que en sus labios apareciese una mueca de desdén. A veces esperaba que el profesor no fuese tan incompetente y captase sus ironías.

-¿Vas a mirarme qué promete o no? –preguntó Bellatrix ahogando un bostezo a a Rodolphus, y éste pasó un par de páginas del libro que tenía abierto sobre la mesa.

-_Maliciosamente juguetona. Enemiga peligrosa. Celosa e intolerante_ –leyó el Slytherin, arqueando las cejas.

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada, cogiendo el libro.

-¿Cuál es?

-La reina de espadas invertida.

Los ojos grises de la joven siguieron las palabras, y una sonrisa se insinuó en sus labios.

-Bueno, no se aleja mucho de la verdad –admitió.

-¿Eres celosa?

-Pruébame –le retó, poniendo la mano sobre el lomo del libro para que Rodolphus no lo cogiese.

-Ya veremos –respondió con calma. Le gustaba que Bellatrix fuese tan... desafiante-. La segunda carta que ha salido es el diablo, también invertida. ¿Me dejas buscar lo que significa?

-Pensé que te lo sabías de memoria.

Rodolphus apartó la mano de Bella del libro, y lo volvió a coger y a abrir por la página, ignorando sus comentarios mordaces. Ella se acomodó en el cojín, y esperó.

-Mala suerte –dijo, viendo la descripción de la carta.

-Es obvio si esta carta dice lo desfavorable ¿no? –replicó sin darle importancia, sabiendo que la segunda carta que se sacaba indicaba lo negativo.

-_Carta dañina, fatalidad, mal uso de la fuerza. Debilidad, ceguera, desorden. Efectos maléficos. La patética condición humana que prefiere la ilusión a la verdad._

-Bueno, creo que aquí se equivoca.

-¿Y eso?

-No vivo en ningún mundo ficticio –repuso Bellatrix, jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo-. Y no persigo ningún sueño. Creo firmemente en mis ideas, y...

-¿Sí?

-No tengo por qué estar equivocada –terminó-. De hecho, estoy bastante segura de que tengo buenas razones para creer en lo que creo.

Sus razonamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito de alegría, y posteriores comentarios insistentes. Bella fulminó con la mirada a su primo.

-Mirad, mirad. Vuelve a leer lo que me ha salido, anda, Moony –exclamó Sirius, llamando la atención de sus amigos. Remus bufó, pero obedeció al chico de pelo negro, leyendo con voz cansada.

-_Un hombre joven y enérgico. Puede ser noble y generoso, pero también violento y apresurado._

-¿Y? –preguntó James.

-Soy noble y generoso. ¿No es estupendo?

-¿Pero tú no decías que no creías en la Adivinación?

-Está claro que esto dice la verdad –repuso Sirius, dando golpecitos con su índice en el libro abierto.

-¿También con lo de violento? –apuntó el de gafas, divertido.

-Bah, ahí ha tenido que haber un error seguro –protestó, volviendo a leer las líneas que describían su carta-. ¡Pero soy noble y generoso!

-Anda, yo también –exclamó Peter de pronto, contento-. También tengo el príncipe de bastos.

-Pero tú tienes el invertido, Wormtail –le corrigió James-. Mira, tu descripción es: _celoso, débil e intolerante. Pelea, discordia, frustración._

-Me gustaba más la de Sirius -murmuró decepcionado-. ¿Te la puedo cambiar?

-Ni de coña, tío –rió, apartando su carta de las manos de Peter, y luego soltó una carcajada-. Pero mira, la tuya es mucho mejor que la de Snivellus. ¡Le ha tocado una princesa!

-Ya decía yo que le veía algo raro... –susurró James, entrecerrando los ojos, y luego uniéndose a las risas de Sirius-. ¡Seguro que encima es la de corazones!

-Estamos en una baraja española, James –dijo Remus en voz baja, pero el chico no le hizo caso, disfrutando como estaba de la escena-. Y además tiene la de espadas.

Bellatrix chasqueó la lengua, harta de las bromas infantiles de los Gryffindor. Era humillante cómo llegaban a meterse con Snape sin que éste hiciese nada; humillante para los Slytherin... Sus ojos fueron a la carta que había escuchado decir a Lupin, y se dio cuenta de que su primo y Potter ni se habían molestado en leer la descripción. Lo cierto es que no le dejaba para nada en mal lugar.

-_Persona joven, lógica y penetrante. Con mucha destreza física y mental. Espionaje, mensajes_ –leyó Rodolphus, clavando luego sus ojos en Bellatrix-. Es lo que lees ¿no?

-Sí –respondió, echando un breve vistazo a Snape antes de apartar definitivamente la mirada de él-. Sigue.

-Tercera carta: el loco invertido.

-Cada vez parecen mejores a simple vista.

-Espera a oírla –dijo, y leyó a continuación-. _Pasiones y obsesiones, indecisión, irracionalidad. Apatía, complicaciones. Decisiones equivocadas, caída, abandono, inmovilización. Locura. Desborde psíquico y/o emocional. Viaje obstaculizado._

-Bien.

-Se supone que ésta es la carta que te indica que lo que harás será decisivo.

-Pues parece que voy a terminar algo... –Se detuvo pensativa un segundo, y luego sonrió estirando apenas las comisuras de los labios- perturbada.

-Sí –respondió, pasando a mirar entonces la cuarta carta que había sacado, la que estaba más abajo situada.

-No te importa mucho.

-No creo en todo esto –replicó secamente Rodolphus, ante la mirada inquisitiva de Bella, que se preguntaba qué pensaría el Slytherin en el caso de creer en las cartas del tarot. Sabía que no le contestaría, así que optó por seguir escuchando-. La cuarta es...

-¡Esto sí que es nuevo! –exclamó Sirius con ironía-. ¿Asuntos familiares y una herencia? Dudo que haya algo de los Black que sea para mí.

La mención a su familia llamó la atención de Bellatrix inmediatamente, y estuvo de acuerdo por completo en lo que su primo había dicho. Sonrió mordaz cuando éste la miró arqueando las cejas.

-_Riqueza, fortuna material completa. Asuntos familiares, herencia, caso familia_r –leyó James-. Bueno, tío, al menos parece que no vas a vivir mal. A ver si me toca a mí una de esas. Venga, Peter, vamos a darnos prisa que quiero que me eches las cartas ya.

Sirius le escuchó tan solo a medias, pues clavaba sus ojos en Bellatrix, intentando descifrar el significado de la sonrisa que ella ahora ostentaba en los labios. Esa arrogancia, esa superioridad que creía que tenía... O puede que de verdad tuviese. La vio apartar la mirada para dirigirle la palabra a Rodolphus, su prometido. Le extrañaba tanto ver a esos dos juntos. No se parecían en nada. Bellatrix era... bueno, era más como él.

-_Peligrosa indecisión, traición, complicación_ –leyó James una de las cartas de Peter, y luego pasó a la siguiente-. _Disipación, pérdida de la amistad, traición. Cosas desperdiciadas._

-¿Por qué siempre me salen de traición? –protestó Peter, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues no tengo ni idea –dijo James, volviendo a formar un mazo con las cartas y barajándolas. Ahora que Peter había terminado le tocaba a él-, pero voy a alejarme un poco de ti por si acaso.

-¡Seguro que es por habérmelas echado mal al principio!

-¿Sirius?

-¿Sí? –dijo el aludido a Remus, que hasta ese momento había estado mirando a Bellatrix.

-Que tenemos que terminar esto.

-Oh, ya. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo de la herencia...

-Los Black no merecen la pena, Padfoot.

-Lo sé –respondió, y no puedo evitar que sus ojos se dirigieran de nuevo a su prima.

-Ninguno de ellos –insistió Remus, sabiendo en quién pensaba Sirius, que apartó la vista algo avergonzado.

-¡Ohhh, mirad! –exclamó James, interrumpiendo la conversación. Había sacado su primera carta, y parecía especialmente orgulloso-. _Amor, armonía, cálida amistad. Relación estrecha con su alma gemela. Buena carta para los negocios y el amor._

-Estoy seguro de que está pensando en Evans –farfulló Sirius, volviendo a concentrarse en las suyas.

-¿Pero vosotros creéis en esto? –insistió Peter, aún preocupado por las suyas.

-No –cortó secamente Sirius.

-¡Claro que sí! Estamos destinados, es inevitable –argumentó James, mirando embobado a Evans, que leía el libro de _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_ al otro lado de la clase.

-Te ha salido el nueve de bastos, Sirius –dijo Remus, volviendo a lo que importaba-. Es tu cuarta carta.

Y Bellatrix miró la descripción que tenía delante, la de su cuarta carta. Exactamente la misma que la de Sirius.

Sintió los ojos de Rodolphus sobre ella, y no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, porque estaba segura de que su prometido sabía exactamente en qué pensaba. Tal vez esto fuera casualidad, pero Sirius y ella se parecían más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

-_Fuerza, capaz de soportar una larga lucha o esfuerzo, y finalmente lograr la victoria. Recuperación de la salud. Fuerza en reserva. Buen arreglo_ –leyó esta vez ella con voz suave. Se paró al final, mordiéndose el labio, y sus ojos volvieron a Sirius. Y ya le dio igual saberse vigilada por Rodolphus.

-Pues no vas a terminar muy bien, Sirius, lamento decirte –empezó Remus, mirando su última carta-. Tu quinta carta es el nueve de espadas.

-¿Y qué dice? Me tienes en ascuas –ironizó, poco concentrado ya en la clase.

-_Crueldad, sufrimiento, miseria, enfermedad, martirio. Una pesada carga. Puede ser la muerte de un ser amado._

-Uh, suena estupendamente.

-Te veo ya un poco...

-Aburrido –respondió automáticamente, sus ojos perdiéndose en los brillos que se deslizaban de un mechón a otro del pelo espeso de Bellatrix cada vez que ésta se movía; en los otros ojos grises, que coincidieron un breve segundo.

-Despistado más bien.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Bellatrix al escuchar la conversación entre los dos amigos, pero se contuvo y volvió a mirar a Rodolphus.

-Tu vida tampoco acaba bien –murmuró éste, enseñándole la última carta-. El diez de espadas.

Ese "tampoco" le hizo ver que había sido plenamente consciente de a quién miraba ella. Se sintió levemente culpable, pues tampoco sabía qué era lo que le había llevado a estar tan pendiente de Sirius en esa clase.

-¿No me vas a leer lo que pone?

-_Ruina_ –susurró, mirándola un momento antes de continuar-. _Derrota total. Muerte. El final de una ilusión._

-Insisten con la ilusión por lo que veo –dijo, cogiendo el taco de cartas que le pasó Rodolphus una vez recogidas y barajadas. Empezó a sacar algunas, poniéndolas encima de la mesa tal como había hecho el Slytherin al principio de la clase.

-Se supone que las cartas las tengo que elegir yo –le recordó él, divertido por la situación-. ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-No me gustan las cartas que me han salido –respondió con sencillez-. Voy a volver a echármelas.

**N/A. Las 2 y media... como me pille mi padre i'm gonna die. Pongamos unas velitas a Voldy para que no ocurra tamaña catástrofe. Bueno, por fin terminé este fic... no os diré desde hace cuánto lo tengo pensado porque sé que os asustaría xD En serio, uf, hace un montón. Lo empecé, ahí se quedó, y ahora últimamente me siento inspirada así que decidí terminarlo. **

**Como podéis ver es bastante intrascendental, y aún así me ha quedado mucho más largo de lo que pensaba xD Espero que reconozcáis prácticamente casi todas las situaciones a las que se refieren las cartas, que supongo que con eso no tendréis problemas, y que os haya gustado la ligera insinuación de la pareja. **

**Ains, y con esto creo que ya me despido. No hay mucho más que decir. Reviews plz, que se agradecen. Con este one-shot ya es una historia más la que tengo xD k bien.**

**Joanne**


End file.
